Tintin and the Blue Box
by AryaSkye
Summary: Something is abducting hikers and campers and it is not leaving a trace. Tintin investigates, stumbles upon a police box in the middle of no where. The Doctor finds an odd sparkly man named Edward and for some reason Rose encounters a completely different alien. (Three way crossover) COMPLETE! (So excited because its my first complete book).
1. Chapter 1

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated and would help to speed up the writing process, thank you.**

The moon was full and shining brightly through the trees. A young man was camping out in the woods with his hunting dog, they had just settled in for the night when his dog perked up and growled.

"What is it Killer?" the young man asked.

He heard something move just outside, something big. Sitting up he reached for his hunting rifle, and flashlight, Killer growled, then barked. The thing stopped, silence pierced the night air. Killer barked again making his owner jump; the thing took off like a shot.

"Get him!" the man grunted; Killer took off barking and snarling.

The young man ran out, switched his light on and followed. He soon lost sight of his dog, but could hear him barking. He heard Killer bark, and growl, he heard the thing turn. There was a brief struggle he heard Killer whimper, and whine followed by a thud. Everything went quite, the silence was unbearable, nothing moved, nothing breathed, and nothing seemed to exist. The man could only hear himself breathing, his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest and run away. He didn't dare move; only too late did he realize his light was still on. Something moved behind him, he turned only to be met by utter darkness. Slowly he made his way back to camp; he heard something move to his left. He spun around wildly aiming his gun, more movement behind him now. Spinning around again he came face to face with a beast the size of a bear. Screaming he shot wildly at the beast, it grabbed his gun and flung it aside. His screams pierced the night sky, but where cut short after a moment.

The forest was silent once again, the only indication of someone ever being there was a small tent and a burnt out fire.

-=-=-=-Four days later-=-=-=-

**Marlinespike Hall**

"It's the strangest thing Captain, four days ago a hunter disappeared," Tintin began.

"What's so strange about that?" the Captain grumped.

"The very next day two hikers went up the mountain and disappeared. Yesterday a search party went to find the three and only two returned." Tintin went on.

"I heard about it, one of the men claimed he saw a blue box fall out of the sky." Grumbled the Captain "If you ask me they're just trying to get attention from the media."

Tintin got up, grabbed his coat, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check this out Captain; it would make a great story for the paper."

"If you see any green men in a 'blue box', tell them to get lost."

Tintin chuckled, "Will do Captain."

"Oh Tintin!" He stopped and turned. "For goodness sakes, be careful."

"Don't worry Captain, I'm always careful." With that said, Tintin walked out the door to investigate, Snowy close behind.

The mountain was cut off from public due to some strange disappearing's. However Tintin managed to get some clearance, thanks to the Thomson brothers. After a great discussion with the police at the base of the mountain, Tintin was cleared to proceed. He asked the police in which direction the hikers had gone before vanishing. After about a 15 minute hike he stumbled across the hunter's campsite, which was now torn to shreds. Tintin examined the wreckage, but found nothing of interest. He lingered a bit longer before following the path of the hikers; he didn't find anything besides rocks and trees.

"Well Snowy, there doesn't seem to be a struggle anywhere on the path, nor by the camp. It's getting dark we better head back before…" He suddenly noticed an odd color in the foliage, a little ways off the path. Curiosity got the better of him and he moved towards it. He cleared the brush to a meadow and gasped.

"Hello, what is that?" Tintin asked nobody in particular. He moved around the object, circling it twice, while Snowy growled.

"I say Snowy, what an odd place for someone to put a Police box."


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Haddock was sitting in his favorite arm chair smoking his pipe, and reading the paper. He knew it would take Tintin all day to look for clues and start his case. He would probably get roped into it somehow, and be gone for a while, for the time being he would enjoy the peace and quiet.

The door banged open making the Captain jump, his paper and pipe fell to the floor.

"BILLIONS OF BLISTERING BARNACALS!" the Captain yelled as he got up from his chair. He was surprised to see Tintin's clothes a little torn, and he was gasping for air like he had run a long way. The Captain helped him to a chair then yelled at Nestor to bring some water and wine.

"Captain…I saw it…the…box….the thing…I ran" Tintin panted. Nestor walked in with the water and the Captain gave it to the young man.

"You can wait until you catch your breath and calm down to tell me whatever "suspicious" thing you have found Tintin." He said.

After Tintin had caught his breath and had some water, was able to tell the captain what happened. He told them how he couldn't find anything at the two locations, when he gave up and started back, he saw something blue in the foliage. He told them how he discovered the blue thing, was a police box out in the middle of the woods.

(Tintin's Flash back)

There were no wires connected to the box, and for some reason it was locked. Afraid someone was trapped inside, he rammed into the door several times before realizing it wasn't going to budge. That's when he heard something coming, it sounded big. Tintin quickly made his way back to the path, he turned back to make sure it hadn't followed. The forest had gone dead silent, nothing moved or breathed. Hot air hit the back of his head; he whipped around to see a giant monster the size of a bear looking at him. Tintin turned and ran, the thing reached for him, but only managed to grab part of his shirt, ripping it and causing him to stumble. Tintin heard it chase him, but only went a short distance before he heard a girl scream. He stopped and turned, the thing was still chasing him, where had the scream come from? Did he imagine it? Running with all his strength, he weaved through the trees to try and lose it. Groaning inwardly he saw a clearing just ahead, it would surly catch him if he didn't make it to the tree line. He heard it crash through the tree line; he pushed himself to go faster, but was growing tired. Something hit him in the leg, causing him to stumble and fall, Tintin hit the ground, shifting his weight he looked at what had tripped him, it was a bolo. Something big and heavy landed on his chest, it was a giant foot. The monster leaned in closer, causing the young man to gasp for breath, it was crushing his lungs, Tintin felt like his rib cage would snap in half. The thing sniffed then said in a very deep and gruff voice.

"I love it, when they run."

Tintin's eyes grew wide; he tried to scream but didn't seem to have any air left. Just as he was about to black out, the monster cried out and fell back. Tintin turned to his side and started coughing. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him up, someone grabbed his other arm, and together they pulled him to the forest edge. After they set him down he looked up to see a man and young girl. The man had a trench coat and wild brown hair, the girl was blonde and wearing, pants? There was a loud roar and the two people ran back to the monster. Tintin lay there trying to gather his strength, when he heard a roar followed by a scream. He sat up and looked in their direction. The girl was in the monsters hand; she was kicking and pounding its arm, trying to get free. The man was trying to fight the beast with some sort of device. The monster stuck the man sending him to the ground; he looked over at Tintin who saw an angry look in the man's eyes that made him scared for his life and start to tremble.

"RUN!" he yelled. The monster picked him up and roared in his face, turning to Tintin it stepped closer.

"Didn't you hear me, I said 'Run'!" the man yelled. The monster was getting closer, Tintin got up and ran for his life the second time that day, this time he didn't stop until he reached Marlinespike Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tintin finished his story, he sat back and relaxed for a moment. He was still a bit shook up, from today's events. The Captain just stared at him as if he had gone mad, and yet what he said seemed to match his current predicament. The Captain wanted one more shred of proof before he accepted Tintin's story, which was of course farfetched, the Captain crouched in front of the boy.

"Tintin…lift your shirt." The youth gave his elder a look of doubt, but did as he was told. Wincing in pain he lifted his shirt to reveal part of his side. There was a massive bruise forming, from one end of his rib cage to the other. The Captain glared at the discolored skin, reaching out he gently touched the bruise, Tintin breathed in sharply.

"You may have a cracked rib or two there Tintin. Go call a doctor Nestor." The Captain said as he stood up and walked over to the butler.

"Captain please it's just a small bruise." Tintin said as he got up, and followed the Captain. He only went a few steps before crying out in pain, and falling to the floor the full extent of his injury and the pain which it caused only reaching his adrenaline consumed brain at that moment as he attempted to follow the captain. Tintin clutched his side and groaned. The Captain and Nestor carefully picked him up and laid him on the couch. After they made sure he was comfortable, Nestor called a doctor and the Captain got a blanket. Tintin stared out the window and wondered what that thing was that was out there. Who was that man and young lady that saved him? Did they survive the attack? Tintin face palmed himself, why didn't he stay and help? Then it hit him, the man had insisted, it was as though he thought that he could handle it, but what if he hadn't been able to handle it, and they were up there dying! A half hour later Nestor and the Captain came in with the doctor.

"Before we begin I need to speak with the Captain alone please." Tintin said. The Captain looked at him with puzzlement, but sent the other two out.

"What is it Tintin?"

"I need you to do me a favor, promise me you'll do it."

"Depends on what the favor is." he huffed.

"Go back into the mountains and make sure those people are okay." The Captain stood there in silence; he didn't want to go up there, but from what Tintin said those people could be in danger.

"Captain please, they saved my life, I want to know if they're…alive." He stood there thinking it over a bit longer.

"Alright I'll go, but if I'm not back by night fall or I end up dead, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life."

"Alright Captain it's a deal." Tintin chuckled. Nestor and the doctor came back into the room. As the doctor examined Tintin, Nestor and the Captain spoke outside the room.

"Nestor give Tintin whatever he needs, I'm going up the mountain to see if I can find those two people. I should be back by night fall, if I'm not…well…um…eh…we'll come to that when it happens." With that said the Captain grabbed his coat and left Marlinespike Hall, he hoped it wasn't the last time he would see his home.

It didn't take much to get past the police men guarding the trail head, he simply told them he was investigating for Tintin and they let him through. The Captain followed the trail for about 20 minutes before stopping. He had no idea where he was going, nor what he was looking for, after following the trail a bit longer, he came upon a fork in the road.

"Billions of blistering barnacles, I don't think Tintin came this far!" yelled the Captain. Turning around he grumbled as he headed back down the trail.

Something ran behind him, the Captain whipped around. Nothing was there, he heard it again, turning back around he only saw the bushes move. He started to walk faster down the path, but tripped and fell through the foliage. Cursing he got up and brushed himself off, taking a step forward he fell down a steep slope. Tumbling and rolling down the hill, he came to a stop in a clearing. The Captain shook his head and mumbled about being a foolish sailor who didn't know how to walk on land. Looking up he froze, there right in front of him was a blue police box in the middle of the woods.

"Thundering typhoons…it's real." The Captain whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping an eye on the box, the Captain slowly got up and walked towards it. The Captain pushed on the door; it was locked just like Tintin said. Why was the police box locked? Did the two people have something to do with the blue box? The Captain walked to the other side of the clearing, and into the trees to find the path. After wandering around for a little while he came to a field. Looking to his right he saw the path a few yards away. The Captain got half way across the field when his foot got caught in a hole, tripping and stumbling he fell flat on his stomach.

"Billions of barnacles!" the Captain yelled. As the Captain propped up on his elbow, something caught his eye, looking over he saw a strange silver tool. It was long, slender and had strange blue markings on it. Curious, the Captain reached out and picked it up; upon further inspection he figured it was some sort of pen, the Captain placed it inside his coat pocket, got up and continued his walk back to the manor.

The Captain was walking up the road to the manor when it hit him, what had happened to Snowy? Tintin was probably worried sick by now that he had time to think; the dog went with his master then vanished. Walking into the manor, the Captain had a concerned look on his face.

"No luck finding the two strangers I presume." The butler asked.

"None it's almost like they don't exist. Is the doctor still here?"

"No sir, he left shortly after you did." The Captain followed Nestor into the next room. Tintin was still on the couch except he had a blanket and pillow, the captain sat in the arm chair next to him.

"Ah Captain I was getting worried you wouldn't return…or worse… unless you're the Captains ghost come to haunt me." He said smiling.

"No, I'm not a ghost Tintin." The Captain paused, not sure what to tell him first. "I found the blue box, but not your friends." The young man winced in pain as he sat up.

"Captain I can tell there's something else on your mind."

"Not really, I just found this odd looking pen in the woods." He said as he pulled out the strange device.

"That's a really odd looking pen, are you sure that's what it is?"

"No, now that I look at it I don't see where the ink comes out." The Captain looked at the blue lens then turned it around looking at the pointer part.

"I'm pretty sure this is the ink comes out, and these strange buttons control how much comes out." The Captain fiddled with the buttons for a bit, the blue lens lit up and started whirling. Pointing the lens away from himself, he pushed another button to let the ink out. There was a high pitched noise followed by a sizzle and a crack. The Captain pushed the button harder, there was a loud bang and the noise stopped. Tintin and the Captain turned to see the radio behind them had exploded.

"I don't think that's a pen Captain." whispered Tintin. The Captain got up and carefully set the tool in the top drawer of the desk.

"We better leave it alone until we know what it is." grumbled the Captain. Tintin and the Captain spoke for another hour, discussing what they should do to get rid of the monster and locate the missing hikers when they heard a knock at the door; Tintin looked at the Captain with puzzlement. There was another knock this time louder, Nestor opened the door. There stood a tall thin man with messy hair, a trench coat, and an odd device in his hand. Next to him was a young blonde who was holding Snowy and she appeared to be wearing pants.

"Ello!" they said together in a cheerful voice. "This is Rose," he gestured to the girl "and I'm called the Doctor, you have something that belongs to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Nestor just stared at the two of them in shock, Snowy barked and jumped out of the girls' arms.

"Mind if we come in? No of course you don't." said the Doctor. The two strangers walked in and followed Snowy, Nestor followed still a little confused. As they walked down the hall, the two people stopped in front of the grandmother clock.

"Rose look at this, aw isn't she a beauty, what do you think early 20th century?"

"Oh you don't say, I was thinking more nineteenthcentury."

"Well ya about. Wonder what year it is."

Snowy barked and they continued on their rather fast way through the mansion, talking quickly and rather excitedly the entire way.

Down the hall and in the parlor, Tintin swore he heard Snowy barking. The door was slightly open; they heard people talking about the clock? Snowy ran into the room barking, he jumped into Tintin's lap.

"SNOWY!" he shouted. The little dog licked his face, while the boy laughed.

The Doctor heard laughing from the room the dog went into, he opened the door and walked in.

The Captain jumped when the door burst open, turning he saw a tall thin man with messy brown hair, followed by a blonde woman and a rather confused looking Nestor. The Captain stood up and walked over to the new comers.

"Thundering typhoons, who are you and how did you get in here?" the Captain said.

"Oh well I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and the dog let us in." the man replied. Tintin looked up; Snowy was still licking his face off.

"You're alive!" Tintin shouted.

"Of course were alive, I'm the Doctor." The man replied.

"I saw the monster take you away, I thought you guys were…dead."

"Oh well, Rose thought we were too, he drug us into the woods before I managed to get free and knock him down. Unfortunately he got away, and to make things worse I lost my sonic screwdriver in the fight. Which is why we're here, you see this device," he said while pulling and odd looking box out of his coat, "goes 'ding' when there's stuff. I'm using it to track my screwdriver, which by the way is hard to program without it. Anyway so it lead us to your door step, do you happen to have…oh hello, what's this?" The Doctor walked over to the radio that exploded earlier, the Captain stood next to him arms folded.

"Did you try to use my screwdriver?" the Doctor asked, Tintin looked at him puzzled. The Captain pulled the 'pen' out of the drawer, with two fingers like it would bite him.

"We were trying to figure out this pen, and then it killed the radio." The Captain said. The Doctor looked surprised then burst out laughing; he carefully took the 'pen' and turned it over in his hand.

"Oh this isn't at all a pen, this is my sonic screwdriver, I use it for everything…" the Doctor put the device in his coat pocket, Tintin sat up.

"Oh I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Tintin, the reporter." Rose walked over and shook his hand.

"I'm Rose Tyler, companion to the Doctor." She said smiling; Tintin looked at the Captain waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Captain Archibald Haddock, retired sailor." Haddock said, the Doctor grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm the Doctor, time traveler, genius, and protector of the universe."

"That's quite a title, Doctor." Tintin said.

"Yes well, it's all in a day's work, time travel, saving the worlds, though it seems to be mostly earth." He put his hands in his pocket. "Well then we should be off, got a monster to track down, Rose needs to be home before dinner."

"What?" she said with a giggle.

"Anyway, thanks for returning my screwdriver, hope all goes well with you lot."

"Wait, wouldn't you like a drink or dinner before you go?" Tintin asked.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged glances, and then they both smiled.

"Maybe next time Tintin, but right now we need to hunt down that monster." Nestor showed them out, with Haddock following behind. Walking out the door the Doctor turned around.

"Oh Captain by the way," he lowered his voice "If anything out of the ordinary happens, anything at all, you come get me right away, understood?" the Doctor gave him a very stern look.

"I will Doctor." Haddock replied. The Doctor nodded to Nestor then walked down the stairs looking in the direction of the woods. They watched as the two strangers walked down the road and turned the corner. When they were out of sight Nestor and Haddock went back inside. Haddock went into the parlor to discuss with Tintin, what their next course of action should be.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, they sat in the parlor discussing the strangers, and the odd events that had occurred the previous day, when Tintin suddenly had an idea. He jumped off the couch and ran out of the room, Haddock ran after him in confusion.

"Tintin, what's gotten into you?" he asked as he followed him to the door. Tintin had just put his shoes back on, and grabbed his coat when he said.

"If the Doctor is distracting the monster, then we can go look for the lost hikers and rescue them." Tintin opened the door, and looked at the Captain. Haddock had one hand on his chin and the other hand under his elbow; Tintin could tell he wasn't too keen about the idea. After a couple minutes Snowy barked to let them know they were taking too long for their journey to start.

"Captain, are you coming?" Haddock gave him a stern look, Snowy started to pull on the Captains pants leg to get him going.

"I think we should trust this Doctor character and let him deal with this, but I can't let you wander off alone again." the Captain grumbled, Tintin turned and walked down the stairs, stopping at the bottom he turned, smiled and said.

"I promise to come back before it gets to ugly Captain, but I don't want to come back until I find the missing people." Haddock grabbed his coat and hat before following the boy, Snowy barked with excitement and ran circles around them.

The police let them go up the mountain to investigate, but they did tell them this had to be the last time. After a while they stumbled upon the old campsite, Snowy picked up a scent and took off, they followed him until he stopped in front of some bushes. Snowy went into the bushes growled and then came out with a bone. Tintin looked into the bushes and saw the pile of bones, upon further examination; he concluded the bones where canine. Snowy went into the woods and barked at them; Tintin followed the dog and discovered a large footprint. Haddock looked around the woods but didn't see any more evidence; Snowy picked up a scent and took off, the two men followed in hot pursuit. After an hour in woods they heard a humming noise, when they got closer to the sound they saw a spaceship in a clearing. Haddock and Tintin stared in amazement; it was as big as a two story building, and as wide as a bus. Snowy growled then ran to the ship, Tintin followed with excitement, Haddock looked over his shoulder, and he knew they needed to tell the Doctor before proceeding any further.

"Tintin we need to go back and…" Haddock trailed off, the boy was gone, he ran to the ship and looked for a way in. After pounding and kicking the ship he heard a door open to his right, Tintin smiled at his friend.

"How did you get in this place?" the older man asked.

"Simple, Snowy found the door he scratched at it until I found the handle of sorts. Now come on." Grabbing the Captains hand he pulled him into the ship and hauled him down a corridor. They stopped in a big room that had a chair facing a window, and a bunch of buttons just in front of the chair.

"This looks a lot like the rocket we flew in doesn't it Captain. Captain?" Tintin turned and saw the Captain staring at something towards the high ceiling, Tintin followed his gaze and gasped. Above them swung three bird cages, Haddock pointed up at one of the cages, Tintin followed his finger and saw a human hand hanging just over the edge of the cage. The boy stared in shock and wondered, was the person dead? Haddock followed the chains that held the cage to the wall, it was a simple pulley system connected to a lever, easy to access and maneuver in a hurry. The Captain went to the wall and let the first cage down; he went over to the cage and saw a man with an injured leg sitting there in shock.

"Do you know how to open the door?" the Captain asked the man pointer to a cabinet near Tintin.

"I-I-I saw the th-h-h-hing put the key in there." The man said shaking. With difficulty Tintin opened the cabinet, on a high hook he saw the keys, Tintin jumped but the keys were too high. Haddock joined Tintin, getting on the Captains shoulders Tintin managed to get the keys. After getting down he handed Haddock the keys and they ran back to the cages. As the captain unlocked the cage, Tintin lowered the other cage and found an unconscious woman. After the Captain helped the man sit up against the wall, he and Tintin carried the woman to the wall, as they carefully set her down, they told the man to try and wake her. Tintin lowered the final cage, Haddock was surprised to see a little girl of six sitting in the corner, she had her knees drawn up to her chest and her head buried in her arms. The captain and Tintin looked at each other, unlocking the cage Haddock carefully went in and knelt in front of her. She started crying when she heard the door open; he gently put his hand on her head and quietly shushed her. Looking up she whimpered, so Tintin stepped in and told her they were here to rescue her, she wrapped her arms around the Captains neck as he picked her up and carried her out. As they walked back to the others, the woman had come to. Seeing the little girl she cried out with joy and the captain passed her to the woman. While the woman cried and hugged the little girl, Haddock and Tintin helped the man up. The group made their way to the entrance of the ship; Snowy ran out first and barked with joy. Once they left the ship, Tintin told snowy to lead them home, with the Captain and Tintin supporting the man they slowly followed the dog. Half an hour into their journey, they heard a roar in the distance, they all froze with fear. The little girl started to sob; Haddock told them they needed to hurry along as fast as they could manage. Twenty minutes later they came to familiar ground, they all cheered with joy but it was short lived when they heard the roar again. Haddock looked at Tintin, the boy nodded, he told Snowy to go find the Doctor and to hurry. The dog took off like a shot, when the dog was out of sight they heard another roar. Tintin couldn't take it anymore, he turned around and started to back track into the woods, the Captain yelled after him, Tintin stopped and turned.

"Get these people to safety Captain, I'm going to try and hold it off." With that he turned and ran back to the space ship.

"TINTIN NO, YOU'LL BE KILLED!" the captain shouted after him, there was no reply. Haddock didn't know what to do, but he continued to the campsite. When they arrived they saw the police coming towards them lead by Snowy. The Captain handed the injured man to one of the officers and made sure they all headed down, the captain knelt in front of Snowy.

"Good boy for bringing the police, now it's extremely important that you go find the Doctor. Tintin's in trouble and the Doctors the only one who knows what to do." Snowy ran off in search of the Doctor. Haddock stood up and ran in the direction Tintin had gone; he only hoped he got there before Tintin got hurt. Tintin had stopped only a couple minute after he left the group, he didn't hear the monster, but he knew it was out there. He crept a little further when he heard something behind him; he turned but didn't see anything. Turning forward he crept a little further; he felt warm air above him, looking up he saw the alien. It seemed to smile at him, Tintin screamed as it picked him up. Haddock heard Tintin yell and ran faster, he stopped when he saw the monster holding a struggling Tintin. The captain grabbed a rock and branch, not sure what to do he threw the rock at its head, turning it roared at the Captain and brought it fist down towards his head. Haddock rolled under it and jumped up behind it. He swung the branch and hit its back; the branch broke upon impact the monster yelled. Haddock used the broken branch to hit the monsters hand, hoping it would let the boy go, it turned its face only an inch away from the Captains. It opened its mouth and roared in his face, Haddock swung the branch and hit its face, causing the monsters head to turn. Its head slowly turned and growled the Captain glared at the beast. The monster swung its free hand and caught him in the chest, Haddock went flying, his back collided with a tree, as he slid down the tree his head hit a rock and his world went black. Tintin yelled in anger and despair as he saw his friend motionless at the foot of the tree. The monster went over to the Captain and nudged the man with his foot, when the Captain didn't move the beast snorted and walked off, Tintin cried out in despair again as he realized the Captain was dead.

Five minutes earlier.

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the tardis and proceeded to walk in the direction they heard the roar.

"Doctor, do we even know where this thing is?" Rose asked, before the Doctor could answer they heard frantic barking. Turning they saw the white dog; it grabbed the Doctors coat and pulled as hard as it could.

"Isn't that the reporter's dog? What's it doing out here in the woods?" Rose asked, the Doctor knelt in front of the dog. Standing up he faced the woods with a very stern look.

"Rose something's wrong." The Doctor took off like a shot followed by a confused Rose. They ran for a few minutes before they heard the commotion.

"Hurry Rose!" as they continued, they heard a cry of despair before the woods went silent, they stopped in a section of woods that looked like there was a struggle. The Doctor knelt down and studied the ground as snowy wandered around looking for his master, Rose noticed a sailors cap at her feet. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands, her gaze wandered to a tree not too far away. Rose's eyes stopped on a hand under the tree, and near some rocks. She slowly walked to the tree, as she approached she saw black hair and some blood on some of the rocks.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed, the Doctor stood up and ran to her, he followed her gaze and saw the man lying on the ground. He knelt down and carefully turned the man over; Snowy walked over, whimpered and licked the man's face.

"Doctor…is he dead?" Rose whispered, the Doctor felt for a pulse, he sighed in relief when he found it, the man was still alive. Haddock opened his eyes to see the Doctor and Rose looking at him with concern. He tried to sit up, but got dizzy, Rose propped him up against the tree, the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and scanned the Captains head injury, and Haddock flinched.

"No don't worry it won't blow up your head." The Doctor said smiling "Tell me what happened."

The Captain told them what happened from the time he went to the mountains to the time he blacked out. Haddock turned in the direction of the ship, and growled.

"What is it Captain?" the Doctor asked looking in the same direction. Haddock slowly and shakily got to his feet and staggered off Rose, the Doctor, and Snowy followed him.

"Captain please, your hurt, let us help." Rose said, the Captain turned and opened his mouth to respond when they heard a loud rumble, like an engine starting.

"Tintin…" The Captain said in despair, he took off running in the direction of the sound.

"CAPTAIN STOP!" yelled Rose, the Doctor ran after the other man, and Rose ran after the Doctor, Snowy followed the trio hoping to find his master. Haddock ran into the clearing and saw the ship taking off; he ran faster trying to catch up with it not sure what he would do if he caught it.

"TINTIN! TINTIN!" he yelled as loud as he could. The ship rose off the ground and above the trees, Haddock was just below it when he stopped. The ship climbed higher into the sky, there was a burst of light and it disappeared. Captain Haddock stared after it unaware of the Doctor and Rose coming up behind him, there was nothing he could do, no one could help him, and Tintin was gone. His friend and companion, was now at the mercy of the monster from space.


	7. Chapter 7

Haddock was overcome with anger, he grabbed the Doctor and slammed him up against a tree, Rose shrieked in surprise.

"Bring him back Doctor!" Haddock all but yelled.

Rose moved forward to help the Doctor, but he held up his hand without taking his eyes off the Captain.

"I can track down the alien, and we can get your friend back." The Doctor said calmly, Haddock loosened his grip slightly.

"We better hurry though before the alien does some…" Rose stopped in mid-sentence when the Doctor gave her a look.

Haddock let go of the Doctor and walked a few feet away before turning to a tree, and punched it as hard as he could. Haddock was filled with anger and regret; he hit the tree again his knuckles started bleeding. He felt responsible for the boy, who managed to get into a lot of trouble, Tintin had almost died more than once. Resting his head against the rough bark, he wondered why he didn't stop Tintin from going up the mountain the first time. Rose cautiously approached the Captain, she gently touched his shoulder, when he turned to her she handed him his cap and smiled. The Doctor walked up to them and stood next to Rose grinning.

"Are you ready to come with us and find your friend?" he asked, Haddock looked at the odd strangers and half smiled.

"Yes, I suppose we better hurry along." The Captain said, as he put his cap on his head. The two travelers grinned at each other; the Doctor turned to the sailor and said.

"Well then there's only one thing left to say…Allonz-y!" with that the trio ran back to the TARDIS with Snowy trailing behind. Haddock was surprised when the two ran to the police box and the Doctor started unlocking it. The Captain bent down to Snowy and told him to go wait for Tintin at Marlinespike Hall; the animal whined but did as he was told. When Snowy was out of sight the Captain turned around to see the Doctor and Rose grinning at him. The Doctor opened the door and Haddock gasped the inside of the police box looked like a space ship. Rose giggled as he poked his head inside and pulled it back looking at the size of the box.

"Thundering typhoons, I-I-its bigger on the inside." Haddock said looking at them, the Doctor smiled, and Rose went inside.

"In you go, we have a lot of traveling to do." The Doctor said as he pointed inside. Cautiously Haddock went in and walked to the center, he looked at all the buttons and switches, he stepped back not wanting to touch the strange things. The Doctor went to the console and started pushing buttons, while Rose looked at a screen.

"There Doctor, that's where it went." Rose said pointing at the screen.

"All right then, might want to hang on to the rail Captain." He said as he pulled a lever, the TARDIS made a strange sound as it took off, Haddock grabbed the rail.

"BLISTERING BARNACALES! What's that noise?!" He yelled over the strange grinding and pulsing noise.

"Oh that's normal Captain." Rose said grinning; Haddock wasn't sure if he should be concerned or relieved, the TARDIS swayed back and forth as it followed the Doctors steering.

"Where is this thing taking us?" Haddock asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it's fantastic." The Doctor said smiling at Rose.

The Sky was clear, as the couple lay in the grass, they felt a slight breeze. The girl looked at the young man and smiled, nothing could ruin this moment. They heard a strange pulsating noise a few feet away, sitting up they looked across the meadow and saw a light flashing. The noise increased, it sounded like something was grinding, and the girl covered her ears. The light pulsed some more and a box started to appear, standing up the couple stared in awe as the box materialized. The girl grabbed the young man in fear, what kind of box just appears out of thin air? As it slowly became solid and the noise stopped, the couple stared at it, completely unsure of what to do.

"Edward, what is it?" the girl whispered, the young man shook his head.

"I have no idea Bella, but it can't be good." He said, the girl whimpered as they stood there looking at the box.


	8. Chapter 8

The TARDIS stopped; Rose ran to the door but stopped when the Doctor told her to wait, walking over to the Captain he spoke rather gently.

"Now this is a different world, you may see things that don't make since, if you have a question don't hesitate to ask." The Captain looked at him then scanned the TARDIS, smiling he said.

"Doctor after seeing the aliens ship and yours, I doubt anything else can surprise me." The Doctor and Rose grinned from ear to ear; suddenly Rose gasped and grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket. She walked to the Captain and handed it to him.

"You still have blood on your forehead." She said, Haddock took the piece of cloth and managed to wipe it off, however he still had a nasty cut.

"Are we going or not?" Haddock said smiling; he placed his cap back on his head. The Doctor and Rose were still grinning when they reached the door.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor said as he opened the door. The three looked out of the TARDIS; they found that they had landed in a larger meadow in a forest.

"Have we moved Doctor?" asked Haddock.

"Oh well, yes we have, this meadow is bigger, the trees are greener and there is a young couple staring at me." The Doctor said as he stepped out, Rose and Haddock followed him as he walked across the meadow to the young couple hiding in the shadows; the young man stepped forward and shielded the girl.

"Stay back Bella I'll deal with these strangers." Edward said he glared at the strangers as they approached. The Doctor stopped half way to them, he had a feeling they weren't too keen on having strangers waltz up to them. Haddock and Rose stopped just behind the Doctor; they also seemed to notice the hostility that the boy was showing.

Edward was a little confused; he could read the old man's mind and the girl, but he couldn't read the gentlemen in the coat, was he like Bella?

"Who are you and what do you want?" Edward asked, he could feel Bella moving around to his side, so she could get a better look.

The Doctor held his hands up to indicate he wouldn't harm them, and then stepped forward he said.

"I'm the Doctor; this is…"

"Yes I know who they are, but why are you here?" Edward interrupted; the Doctor looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and wariness.

"How do you know who they are if you've never met them?" he asked.

"I'm asking the questions here!" Edward said raising his voice; the Doctor gave him a look that made Edward shiver inside.

"Were looking for an alien that's taken a friend have-"

Edward chuckled, "There's no such thing as aliens!"

"Well actually, Edward is it, there a-"

"No there isn't your just trying to trick me."

"No why would-"

"Don't try and deny it you-"

"OY STOP INTERUPTING THE DOCTOR!" Rose yelled; Edward looked at her shocked, for no non-vampire had ever yelled at him before.

"Thank you Rose, as I was trying to say, there are indeed aliens me being one, and we are trying to locate an alien who abducted the Captain's friends so that we can retrieve him." He said gesturing to Haddock.

"Doctor, you're an alien?" Haddock asked.

"Well ya, I said time lord didn't I?"

"Yes you did but I don't think he understood that as you being an alien." Rose said.

"Oh I suppose I see where there was some miscommunication, sorry about that Captain."

"It's quite alright." Haddock said chuckling. Edward and Bella looked at each other, who were these three strangers from space?


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward is O.O.C, i got bored writing him.**

The Doctor turned back towards the couple and said. "Anyway, I believe that I was asking about whether either of you had seen an alien or a spaceship around or really anything strange lately at all." He looked at them rather expectantly and waited for a reply, his fingers tapping against his sonic screwdriver and his already ruffled light-brown hair, becoming wilder in the gentle breeze that drifted through the trees. Bella's heart fluttered, for an alien he was pretty darn cute, she caught his eye and winked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, Rose also saw the wink, she glared at the other girl, and Haddock…well he rolled his eyes.

"Blistering barnacles, we aren't getting anywhere with these two." The Captain grumbled, Bella noticed the cut that was slightly hidden by his cap and hair. She gasped and nearly fainted at the sight and smell of blood.

"What happened to you old man?" she asked, Rose glared daggers at the idiotic girl.

"Oy! Show some respect for your elders."

"Why, because you think he's older than me and Edward put together?" Bella scoffed.

"I'm older than all of you put together, so you should respect me, and I'm the one asking the questions." Edward put in. The Doctor raised his other eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something when Rose cut in.

"You're like what seventeen; **_I_** am older than you. Just how old do you think you are?"

"I'm one hundred and seven." Edward said smirking, the Doctor and Rose burst out laughing.

"Oh you're just a little toddler!" Rose said while laughing. Edward clenched his fists and glared at the two, he didn't like the fact that they thought they were older, or the fact that they were laughing at him.

"Then how old are you Mr. Doctor!" Edward said raising his voice. The Doctor stopped laughing and gave Edward a serious look.

"No need to get angry. To answer your question, I'm nine hundred and three." He said calmly, Rose sensed that the man wasn't a very calm person. Haddock was taken aback, even though the Doctor was an alien, he only expected him to be in his thirties. Bella was over the top smitten, the Doctor was so old, cute and extremely clever. Bella walked out of the shadows and up to the Doctor, grabbing his coat she pulled him an inch away from her face. Oh she wanted so badly to kiss him.

"You know Doctor, if you ever get tired of the dirty blonde, I'll travel with you among the stars, or where ever you go." Bella said sweetly, Rose pushed her and the Doctor apart. Edward stepped out of the shadows to catch Bella, the sun hit him and his skin sparkled like diamonds. The Captain looked at him questioningly; he wasn't sure what to think.

"Are you an alien as well?" he asked the boy.

"No I'm a vampire." The man said. Haddock raised an eyebrow.

"From what I know from back home, vampires don't sparkle, fairies do." The Captain grumbled Edward fumed; he walked up to the Captain and growled.

"I'd suck you dry old man but I'm a vegetarian vampire, I only eat animals, however I've made an exception before." The Doctor pushed Edward back and glowered at him.

"While this man is with me you will not harm him, nor will you harm the girl understand." As the Doctor spoke his voice slowly raised. Edward felt shivers run up and down his spine, who was this man that he could strike fear into a vampire's heart? There was a sudden beeping noise that broke the silence, the Doctor pulled the strange box thing out of his coat, and studied it for a moment. Without a word he headed back to the blue box, Rose and Haddock followed him.

"Wait, what is that? Where are you going?" Edward demanded, the three just kept walking, anger boiled inside of him.

"Come back here when I'm talking to you! Get back here you coward!" The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks; Edward smiled. Now the idiot would answer his questions. "I bet you run from everything Doctor, you don't even try to fix a problem. You just run and let someone else try to fix it." Edwards's anger was over powering and as a result, it clouded his already poor judgment; he just said whatever came to him now. "I feel sorry for whoever asks for your help, because you would just hightail and run away, leaving them to their doom, at the first sign of trouble." The Doctor turned an almost murderous look in his eyes. He seemed to grow taller and fiercer as he turned to face Edward. Edward had never seen a look so angry nor one quite so capable of murder…not even in the eyes of fellow vampires, and he—the 107 year old vampire—had to take a step back and try to keep the sudden dread, the sudden overpowering fear, from overpowering him.

The Doctor spoke in a voice so cold that it was as though the sun had turned to ice. "You know **_nothing_**; you do **_not know _**what I have done in my life. You know less that Rose and the Captain, they are both better people than you could ever hope to be. You are 107 years old and you are a **child**!" The Doctor looked and sounded so scary that they had all taken a step or two back when he spoke. Rose and Haddock could not see the fury in his eyes, though Edward could and for a moment it left him utterly speechless and unable to move. The Doctor turned and stood rather stiffly with his back to Edward and Bella, trying to contain the fury that radiated off of him, and threatened to consume him if he did not rein it back in.

After a couple of dead silent minutes, Rose hesitantly touched the Doctors tense arm, she sighed in relief when he relaxed a little to her touch. Rose slipped her hand into his and slowly led him back to the TARDIS, she felt him relax a little more with each step. Haddock watched them walk to the TARDIS; he turned back to the other two and glared at them, he put his hands in his pockets and followed them. Rose led the Doctor into the TARDIS, she stopped in the middle of the room, let go of his hand and ran back to close the door. Haddock watched as the Doctor just stood there staring off into space, Rose walked up to the Doctor; she turned his head to face her, he just gave her an empty stare, it was better than the look of fury which his face had previously held…yet this emptiness scared her. She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, when he didn't react she squeezed just a bit.

"Don't let him get to you; he's just thick in the head." Rose said. The Doctor smiled and hugged her back; he turned his head and looked at Haddock.

"What do you say we find your friend and get out of here?" he asked the sailor.

"I'd be delighted." Haddock huffed. Releasing Rose, the Doctor ran to the console, he pushed every other button and pulled random levers.

After two hours of scanning the area and searching for the alien, they didn't find a thing. Haddock was leaning into his arm against one of the walls, when the Doctor finally said he couldn't find the alien. The Doctor walked over to the Captain, Rose stood next to the Doctor trying to figure out why they couldn't find the alien.

"I'm sorry Captain, I'm so sorry." Haddock turned to reply but was interrupted when they heard someone banging on the door. They all looked at each other confused, who would be banging on the TARDIS? There was another bang, this time harder and angrier, Rose ran to open the door. Haddock joined her, Rose gasped when she opened the door, Haddock growled.

"Where is Bella? Give her back to me now and I may not kill you." Edward said through gritted teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose held her hands out in front of her with her palms facing Edward, attempting to make Edward calm down, he grabbed her arm in a tight grip and glared at her.

"Give Bella back, you witch." He said, shoving her back. Haddock caught her and helped her regain her balance, Rose whimpered in pain as she cradled her arm. Stepping in front of her, Haddock glared at Edward. Hearing the commotion, the Doctor came up to Rose and examined her arm, he glared at Edward as he saw a bruise forming on Rose's arm. He could feel the insurmountable anger, welling up inside him for the second time that day, it rather bothered him that this…this, child could make him angry so easily.

"See here young man, that's no way to speak to a lady, and we don't have your Bella." Haddock said slightly pushing Edward back with a shove to his chest. Making Edward, who had tried to advance into the TARDIS, stumble back slightly. Edward didn't like being pushed around by an old man, nor did he like being lied to. Edward lightly (for him) pushed Haddock back against the wall, the Captain grunted in pain as he slid to the ground. Edward advanced into the TARDIS, the Doctor was blocking his path, he looked furious.

"Out of my way, you filthy alien scum." Edward seethed. "I'm going to tear this place apart until I find Bella." The Doctor didn't move. Still cradling her arm, Rose went to the Captain to make sure he was alright. Edward punched the Doctor in the face hoping he would move, Rose gasped in fright. The Doctor stood up straighter, glaring at the insolent boy who dared trespass in **his **TARDIS, for a brief moment Edward saw just how much anger that the Doctor had, and what he was capable of when he was that angry. The Doctor's voice was cold, so cold that it seemed as though the sun no longer existed and all the heat from the earth had left…his voice was as cold as space.

"**We** are not lying to you. We do **not** have Bella and if we did, then we would have given her back to you. You do not get to come over here and hurt **my **friends. Now leave!" The Doctor was so angry that he nearly lost control, yet he managed to just barely keep his anger in check so that he did not pulverize the insolent whelp on the spot.

Edward backed out of the TARDIS too afraid to speak. He avoided the Doctor's gaze, but even so, he felt as though a hole was burning through him. The vampire backed away a little further from the TARDIS, still looking at the ground, he turned and walked back into the woods. The Doctor didn't close the door until Edward was out of sight. The Doctor sighed in exasperation; he walked over to his fallen friends to survey the damage that had been caused. The Doctor gently took Rose's hand and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver, his blood boiled as he saw the damage that the vampire had done to his Rose. The girl tried to pull her hand back when she saw the Doctor grow angry again, but cried out in pain when she moved her hand; Rose bit her lip and tried not to cry. The Doctor bandaged and put a splint on her hand, to help the bones that had been cracked by Edward, stay in place. Rose and the Doctor then turned to the Captain, who was rubbing the back of his head and staring off into space.

"Nothing broken I hope." Rose said, Haddock gave her a blank stare, and then shook his head.

"Are you alright Captain?" the Doctor asked, Haddock looked at the man, then said.

"I wonder if the alien that took Tintin also somehow took that Bella person; why else would he have accused us."

"I think your right Captain, but I don't think he wants our help." The Doctor said.

About an hour later they walked out of the TARDIS and searched the woods, they searched for about thirty minutes before they decided it was time to head back. Rose and the Doctor started to discuss where the alien might be when Haddock held up his hand and silenced them; the two stopped talking and listened.

"I don't hear anything." Rose whispered.

"Exactly, why is it so quiet and how long has it been so?" Haddock whispered back, the Doctor started scanning the area with his screwdriver.

"There's a strange electric pulse coming from over there." He said pointing; they quietly followed through the trees. After thirty minutes of walking, they came to a place in the woods where the trees were cut or flat.

"The energy stops here, but there's no ship." The Doctor said. The trio stared in confusion; did they miss the ship all together? Haddock stepped into the strange area while the other two tried to figure out what this meant. He only went a few feet before hitting something hard, he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Thundering Typhoons, I didn't hit anything!" he grumbled. The other two walked over to him, The Doctor reached out and touched something metal. Haddock looked confused, it looked as if the Doctor was touching thin air, and then the Doctor chuckled.

"Oh, but that's clever." He adjusted the setting on his sonic screwdriver and then disarmed the invisibility shield. The ship fizzled into view; it was five times bigger than the one that took Tintin. After about fifteen minutes of searching the Doctor managed to locate the door and unlock it. The three stepped into the ship with caution; the Doctor turned and found a panel near the door which he then began scanning.

"There's a room with a lot of energy in it, if I'm right, and normally I am. That's where it keeps its prisoners. Follow me." The Doctor said Rose quietly followed him, while the Captain silently hoped that they would soon find Tintin.


	11. Chapter 11

Both Rose and Haddock followed the Doctor through winding corridors, narrow stairways, a myriad of doors, and the odd flashing light; the only sound that they heard was the whirring of the screw driver and the echoes of their own footsteps. After fifteen minutes the Doctor stopped at a rather large and threatening door—it literally threatened them with words plastered all over its surface. The Doctor disregarded the threats emanating from the door, aimed his screw driver at a panel and after a few seconds, the door opened. The three walked in and gasped, the room had cylinder containers all along both walls, as well as along the back wall. As they entered the room Rose gasped and pointed at the first cylinder.

"Doctor, it's a cyber man." Rose said, the Doctor walked over and examined the container.

"It appears to be in either asleep, or in stasis." The Doctor scanned the container, and then moved to the next one which held a dalek.

"Oh this just gets better and better." Rose grumbled.

"The containers are all inter-connected; to open one you have to open all of them." The Doctor sighed, "We really don't want to open some of these." Rose looked at all the other containers, some of the creatures inside looked familiar, while others were new and looked highly dangerous. Haddock looked at the strange creatures inside their cylinders; one of the creatures looked like a man, but had grayish green skin and was covered in metal parts.

"Blistering barnacles, it's as if the alien collects these things." He muttered.

"I think that's exactly what the alien does." Rose said. Haddock continued down the row until he came to a tube that held a statue that looked like a crying angel. Confused, the Captain wondered why the alien would capture a statue. He glanced down the row a little ways and gasped, he ran down the row and skidded to a halt, there in front of him was a young boy with red hair, Haddock smiled when he saw the boy.

"Thundering typhoons, you're a hard one to find, my boy." He said, as he attempted to keep the excitement from his voice. The Doctor and Rose came strolling leisurely over; the Doctor put on a pair of glasses and scanned the cylinder with his screwdriver, and let out a sigh of exasperation—though he actually seemed happy, as though there was something particularly challenging about this situation which he was thoroughly enjoying.

"Is he dead?" the Captain asked, fear creeping into him.

"No he's just in some sort of sleep, or perhaps stasis like the others. The problem is the cylinders are all connected, to open one you have to open all of them. Didn't I just say that?" the Doctor said.

"You said it to me Doctor." Rose said giggling.

"So I did. Anyway there's probably a switch on the back." The Doctor scanned just behind the cylinder.

"Can't we just break it?" Haddock asked.

"No that would cause an alarm, or hurt the person inside." He said still scanning the back, a gun cocked behind them.

"Step away from the prison box, alien scum." A cold voice said from behind them. The three turned to see Edward aiming a gun at them; he had murder literally written in his eyes.

**Does anyone know who the grayish green person with metal is? Anyone? No, well I guess that you will forever remain in the dark. :) MUWHAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated and would help to speed up the writing process, thank you.**

"What are you doing now, sparkles?" Haddock growled, Rose giggled, though she tried to hide it. The Doctor slowly stood up and turned, he didn't have the patience for this whelp.

"Edward, give me some time to free the boy and then we'll go look for your Bella, okay?" the Doctor said calmly, though perhaps not as calmly as he could have, his anger levels already dangerously high from having had to deal with this boy all day. Edward lowered the gun slightly; actually it looked more like an alien rifle, the Doctor glared at the weapon.

"Where did you get that Edward?" he said. Haddock and Rose stepped back a little; they knew this wasn't going to end well. Edward looked at the Doctor; he took a few steps forward, and looked at the other two.

"It doesn't matter where I got it, I-," he glared at the Captain "I'm not a 'fairy princess' you old drunk!"

"I didn't say anything." the Captain said, raising an eyebrow.

"You can read minds can't you." The Doctor queried, Edward paled; the Doctor stepped forward, holding his hands up with his palms facing out.

"Tell me where you got that weapon." The Doctor said a little more forcefully.

"NO! It's the only way to save my BELLA!" Edward yelled.

This was slightly confusing to the Doctor, how could Edward holding the gun, be the only way to save Bella?

"What do you m-?" Edward shot the Doctor before he could finish. An electric beam left the rifle and hit the Doctor in the chest; he was flung back a couple feet and landed in a heap near the wall. Rose ran to him, while the Captain and Edward stared in shock. Rose knelt by the Doctor and screamed as his body shook violently, from the electric charge. She watched in terror as waves of electricity ran up and down his body. Rose tried to touch him but got an electric shock, she shrieked as she drew her hand back. The Doctor struggled to lift his head and look at her, she cried as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"R-r-ose…d-don't…" he gasped, the electrical waves stopped and she held him in her arms, the Doctor grabbed her shoulder and grunted in pain as he felt the electricity moving inside of him. He stared into her eyes as his world went dark. Rose felt his hand let go of her shoulder, his eyes closed and she felt his whole body go limp. Rose buried her head in his shoulder and cried. Haddock turned to see Edward walking towards the Doctor.

Haddock stepped in front of him, Edward looked shocked, this human didn't seem to know when to give up he thought.

"I can read your thoughts old man remember?" Edward hissed through gritted teeth, Haddock didn't flinch.

"I don't care what you do to me boy, but you're not hurting the Doctor or the girl." Edward placed the barrel of the gun on Haddocks chest and cocked it.

"Don't test me; I'm doing this to save Bella." Edward said.

"Then do your worst because I'm not letting you harm them." Haddock said without any hint of emotion. Edward had to admit this man was brave, or he was just being foolish. Edward moved around him and ran to the Doctor, Rose yelled at him to back off, and after Haddock cursed he ran after Edward to stop him. Rose clung to the Doctor trying to protect him; Edward grabbed Rose by the neck and lifted her up off the floor, she gasped for breath and kicked her legs. Edward squeezed slightly, Rose's vision started to blur, she screamed as loud as she could (which wasn't all that loud as her air supply was being cut off), Haddock pulled at Edward's arm and yelled at him to let go of her. Edward tossed Rose against the opposite wall, she slid to the floor gasping for breath, turning Edward lightly (for him) punched the Captain in the ribs. Haddock cried out in pain as he fell to his hands and knees, lifting his head he glared up at Edward, who hit the Captain with the butt of his gun. The Captain fell on his stomach and groaned he lay there for a moment as he watched Edward walk over to the Doctor.

"You two will understand I can't have anyone stop me from getting Bella. The Alien agreed to give me Bella in exchange for the Doctor, something about his collection." Edward bent down to pick up the Doctor. Rose got up and grabbing a broken lead pipe that was near her, she ran and swung it at Edward, it bent as it came against his back; he turned to her and growled.

"I didn't want to do this but I'll have to so you won't follow me, or intervene." Edward grabbed her leg and twisted, Rose screamed as she fell to the floor. Edward picked up the Doctor and ran out of the room, Haddock yelled and cursed after him.

The Captain got up with some difficulty and staggered over to the girl who was lying on the ground. Her leg was in an odd position, and slightly crooked, Haddock knelt next to her and ignored the pain he felt. Haddock found some broken wood and told her he needed to splint her leg so it wouldn't hurt as much. Rose looked at the ceiling and nodded, she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Rose I'm very sorry but this is going to hurt." Haddock said, the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more pain, but they had to fix it. The Captain straightened her leg and held it in position, Rose screamed, and then started to cry, Haddock quickly placed the wood by her leg and used his jacket to tie the splint on. He picked her up and held her as she cried, she grabbed his arm with both hands and squeezed, as the pain subsided. Haddock knew they needed to find the Doctor before the Alien hurt him or worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated and would help to speed up the writing process, thank you.**

The Doctor could hear everything that was happening. He heard a strangled scream from Rose, followed by some struggling; he heard Edward apologies, bones breaking, and Rose screaming again. Anger filled him; he knew something horrible had happened to Rose. He felt himself being lifted and flung over a shoulder, the last thing he heard, was the Captain cursing, and Rose crying in pain. He tried to move, he wanted to help his Rose and deal with Edward who didn't seem to be listening to anything even remotely resembling reason. The Doctor felt helpless as Edward made his way through the ship, he felt his own hand twitch, it wasn't much but it meant he was recovering quickly.

Edward stopped in front of a door. The alien had told him what to do and how to do it, he was told that if he did as instructed the alien would tell him how to free Bella. Edward had already attempted to read the beasts mind but was unsuccessful in finding anything useful. The door opened and he saw the table he was supposed to strap the Doctor on. He walked over to the table and set the Doctor down, he began strapping him in.

The Doctor struggled to wake up, he couldn't move at all, how was he going to get out of this mess? Then it hit him, hadn't Edward said he could read minds? The Doctor relaxed and opened the door to his mind; he only let it open a little.

Edward stood up straighter; the room had been quiet, where had the thoughts come from? Looking at the Doctor he realized they were his thoughts. The man had a lot on his mind, Edward massaged his temples, it was slightly irritating, like being in a room with a few people, no big deal.

The Doctor opened the door a little wider, he didn't want to damage him just make him stop. Edward felt a headache rising, how could one man have so many thoughts at one time? He grabbed some wires and prepared to stick them in the Doctor as he had been instructed.

The Time Lord opened the door more than half way, Edward yelled in pain holding his head he fell to the ground, how could so many thought be coming from one man? Did he already ask himself that? Edward couldn't hear himself at all, he yelled at the Doctor to stop.

The Doctor felt his strength slowly coming back, he managed to open his eyes and look around, the room he was in appeared to be were the alien put its captives in the pods. He tried to move his hand, but it was still bound, he was still too weak to do much else, the only thing he had at the moment was his mind. Edward was still on the ground yelling, he wasn't able to do anything and his head felt like exploding, he crawled to the door and tried to open it.

Rose wanted to sleep, the pain was too much and she couldn't do much else, she closed her eyes and relaxed against the Captains chest. Someone yelled in the distance, Rose jumped which made her wince in pain. Turning to the door she suddenly realized the cry could have been the Doctor.

"Captain you have to find the Doctor." She said weakly, Haddock looked at her, unsure what to do. "Captain please, and take the screwdriver." She pointed to the tool that had fallen when the Doctor was shot. Haddock gently and carefully picked up Rose, he carried her to the wall and set her down. Rose leaned against the wall, Haddock handed her the Doctors glasses, and picked up the screwdriver.

"I'll be back as soon as I find the Doctor." The Captain stood up and walked out the room. Rose watched him leave the room; holding the Doctors glasses in her hand, she lay down on the floor and closed her eyes; Rose slowly fell into a pain filled sleep.

Haddock ran as he followed the yelling, he ignored the sharp pains he felt in his chest, he stopped at a door, looking at the screwdriver he aimed it at the door, nothing happened, didn't the Doctor push a button? As he turned the tool over in his hand trying to find the right button, the door opened. The Captain was surprised to see Edward on the ground; he had opened the door and crawled out. Edward looked up at the Captain with shock, how was he still moving around, he knew he had hit him pretty hard. The Captain ran past Edward when he saw the Doctor on the table, Edward struggled to get out of the room. The Doctor slowly turned his head towards the door; he was surprised to see the Captain walking towards him with his sonic screwdriver.

"Captain, where's Rose?" he said weakly, Haddock unstrapped the Doctor, and handed him the tool.

"She told me to come find you." The Captain said while helping the Doctor up. Edward got up and staggered out of the room, the Doctor ran after him. Grabbing Edward he pushed him up against the wall, the Doctor closed his mind slightly so Edward could concentrate on his words.

"I don't know what the alien told you but-," the Doctor began.

"I'M DOING IT TO SAVE BELLA!" Edward shouted.

"Okay I get that but-,"

"No you don't understand, I have to save Bella."

"I'm trying to help-,"

"I have to save Bella, you have to-,"

"YOU'RE SO THICK! Your Mister thick, thick thickity thick face from thicktown, thickania! And so's your DAD!" the Doctor all but shouted, Edward stared at him stunned how could he be so hurtful? The Doctor let go of him and walked off, Haddock glared at Edward as he passed, and followed the Doctor. Edward looked at the floor as his mind started to clear, "I'm not thick." He mumbled to himself, though it was more an attempt to reassure himself and it wasn't all that convincing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated and would help to speed up the writing process, thank you.**

Haddock followed the Doctor back into the room where the pods and Rose were. The Doctor stopped at the door way and scanned the room for Rose, he saw her lying on the ground. Running over, he noticed that her leg was in a splint; he knelt down in front of her and stared at the injured leg. The Doctor tried to contain—though with even less success than his earlier attempts—his anger; no one was ever allowed to hurt his Rose. He pushed the hair out of the sleeping girls face; his hand paused when he noticed an ugly bruise around her neck, and realized someone had choked her. The Doctor stood up and started to pace around the room, trying to reign in the terrible anger that was building inside him, he felt as though he was a volcano about to erupt and when he did, there would be catastrophic damage. He looked at his screwdriver than, at Haddock, turning he went back to Rose. Gently he picked her up and held her in his arms, he was upset that he hadn't been able to prevent her from getting hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rose." He whispered as he held her close. Rose opened her eyes and found herself looking over the Doctor's shoulder, she whimpered as the pain in her leg came back into sharp focus. Wrapping her arms around the Doctor, she hugged him tight. She was so relieved to find him alive! She grabbed his clothes as the pain in her leg increased, Rose silently started to cry.

Haddock couldn't take his own pain anymore, he walked to the pod that held Tintin, sat down and leaned against it. The Captain clenched his teeth, as his chest screamed in pain where Edward had punched him. As he sat there he realized that some of his ribs might be cracked or even broken. Why hadn't he stopped to think about it before? The pain was too much for him, and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was the Doctor and Rose, holding each other.

The Doctor heard something move by the door, looking up he saw Edward staring at him and Rose. That was the final straw for the Doctor's rather small control of his anger. The Doctor snapped. Gently letting go of Rose he jumped up and slammed Edward against one of the pods, which cracked on impact, Rose gasped in surprise. Edward felt pain run through his body as he collided with the pod, wait, since when could anything cause him pain? Edward tried, with little success, to avoid the Doctor's gaze, he felt himself tremble inside as the Doctor glared at him.

"Why did you hurt Rose?" he said through clenched teeth, Edward wanted to shrink away, but the Doctor had a firm grip and he was practically shaking him. "Answer me Edward!" the Vampire struggled to look at him.

"S-s-she tried to stop me from taking you away." Edward said he was having a hard time talking without emotion, especially with the look the Doctor was giving him.

"You didn't have to BREAK HER LEG!" the Doctor said raising his voice. Edward glanced in Rose's direction, he saw the pain in her eyes and felt a twinge of regret; he then turned his gaze to the Captain, and gasped slightly.

"Doctor, you have to believe me, I didn't mean to kill your friend the Captain." Edward said still looking in Haddocks direction. The Doctor looked confused for a moment then slowly turned his head, the Captain was slumped against one of the pods, and the Doctor couldn't tell if he was breathing. Edward took the opportunity to punch the Doctor while he was distracted, the blow never landed. The Doctor dodged the vampires blow; he swung his own fist and managed to clip Edward right in the nose. Edward was surprised when he fell back and hit the pod again; he felt the pod crack again. Edward felt a warm liquid run down his nose, he was amazed to find himself bleeding, he smiled slightly, and this meant he didn't have to go easy on this man when they fought.

The Doctor could see that Edward was far beyond reason now; he had somehow decided that killing the Doctor would save his Bella. However, Edward didn't get the chance to hit the Doctor, he swung once and the Doctor dodged, before Edward could try again the Doctor opened his mind.

Edward fell to the ground and screamed he held his head. The pain was so great that he felt as though it would split in two. The Doctor barely grimaced at the fact that he was hurting someone so badly, but he knew if he stopped, Edward would stop at nothing to try and kill him. The Doctor went to see if the Captain was indeed dead or alive, Rose saw something move in the corner of her eye, she turned to see that the pod that Edward had cracked contained the dalek, had it moved or was she just paranoid? Edward groaned as the Doctor's thoughts reeled inside his head, the alien…no the Time Lord was driving him insane; Rose gasped as the dalek's ray gun twitched. The Doctor walked to the Captain and felt for a pulse, it was very faint. As if he was slowly letting go of life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated and would help to speed up the writing process, thank you.**

Haddock heard a distant voice telling him to wake up; he didn't recognize the voice, but he could tell by the tone that something was wrong. He was so tired, why should he wake up? He felt something hit his face slightly, Haddock tried to protest but not a sound escaped his lips. The Captain suddenly remembered what had happened; he realized he needed to fight his pain and fatigue.

The Doctor scanned the Captain with his sonic screwdriver; he found that the Captain had a few ribs that were broken, and one of his lungs where punctured. The Doctor groaned inwardly, how long did the Captain have? The Doctor went to right work, he didn't know how long the Captain would hold on, but he hoped it would be long enough for him to fix the ribs and the puncture. Haddock tensed as a rib started to mend; he coughed slightly…something felt wrong.

Rose wanted to call out to the Doctor and tell him about the Dalek, but he was too busy trying to save the Captains life. Rose drug herself over to the Doctor, each movement hurt, but she didn't want to be near the Dalek or Edward. As she settled next to the Doctor, she watched the Dalek to make sure it didn't become a threat.

Haddock coughed again, the Doctor noticed blood on the pod glass, and he tried to quicken his pace yet be careful. Rose heard the Captain cough, she turned to see the blood, and she gasped.

"Doctor, is he going to make it?" she asked her voice shaking. The Doctor didn't answer but continued to mend their friend, he was almost done. Haddock wanted to sleep, but something wouldn't let him, as if the something or someone just didn't want him to go.

"Hold on just a little longer my friend, just a little longer." The Doctor whispered. Rose stared at the Dalek, it had moved again, its eye stock had moved around, and the ray gun kept twitching. She heard the sonic screwdriver stop humming, the Doctor sighed with relief, but the Captain didn't move.

"Is…is he…" she didn't dare finish.

"No, he's alive it will just take a moment for him to come around." The Doctor said as he walked to the other side of the pod and started to scan the back. Rose looked at the boy they had tracked down the alien spaceship to find. She wondered if he would be alright, or if he would be injured like the majority of the group. The Doctor suddenly laughed, then started to tear some wires out of the wall, he scanned something then rewired everything. He fiddled with a few more wires then the pod hissed as it opened, the Doctor stepped back and grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm so clever." He said to himself. He jumped up to the pod and scanned the boy for any injuries; he didn't need any more unexpected surprises. The boy seemed fine, and the Doctor proceeded to unlock the clamps that held Tintin up.

Tintin opened his eyes to see a wild haired grinning stranger in front of him, as he focused he realized the man was none other than the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Tintin said confused, as the man helped him out of the pod, the boy looked around at the strange room, his gaze rested on Edward.

"Who is he?" Tintin asked pointing, the Doctor followed his gaze.

"Don't worry about him right now." He mumbled, Tintin turned to see the Captain leaning against the pod, he still hadn't come to. Tintin was suddenly filled with dread, he looked at the condition Rose was in then, looked at Haddock. He appeared to be fine but the concern on Rose's face said otherwise; he slowly walked over to his old friend, and knelt by Rose.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well…that's a bit-," there was a loud crash from behind them; they turned to see the Dalek break from the pod.

"EXTERMINATE!" it cried it turned to face the Doctor and his companions.

"Oh not now." The Doctor groaned, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do you always, always come at the worst possible time? Of course there is no "good" time for a Dalek to arrive, but _why_ do you always have to appear at the worst ones? I bet it is fun for you, isn't it. You probably have little crystal balls which you use to spy on me and pick the times when I _really_ don't need any more problems, to appear. You Dalek's are so thick; it is amazing you are able to get around in that daft little tin can of yours." The Dalek just stared at the Doctor as if it was trying to comprehend his words; it stood there for a good two minutes, and then it finally spoke.

"EXTERMINATE!" it said.

"Ya, I figured you'd say that." The Doctor said, while pointing the sonic screwdriver at the Dalek; he pressed a button and the Dalek exploded. Tintin stared at him in horror, Rose sighed in relief.

"Why did you do that?" Tintin asked. The Doctor turned around and looked at the fear in the boys eyes; he crouched in front of him and said.

"You have no idea what that thing would have done to us, you have no idea, how many times I have tried to help its species, and each time it refused then tried to kill those I care for." The look on the Doctors face was one Tintin hadn't seen on this man, he seemed to be serious, and there was a deep, powerful sorrow that seemed to fill his eyes at the thought of what the Alien had done.

"Alright then, let's get out of here and take you and the Captain home." The Doctor said. Haddock had finally come to, Tintin hugged his old friend, then helped him to his feet, Haddock leaned heavily on Tintin for a moment before he stood up straight. The Doctor picked up Rose and carried her out of the room, as he passed Edward the vampire looked up at him. With his mind he pleaded with the Doctor to free his Bella. Tintin and Haddock stopped just in front of the Doctor; the Doctor took pity on the vampire, he sighed as he handed Rose to Tintin and Haddock. Who each put an arm around her shoulder and their hands under her legs to carry her forward. The three waited as the Doctor found Bella's pod (which was around a corner) and freed her, he closed his mind so Edward could get the love of his life. Edward ran to his Bella, he ripped the clamps off of his love, picked her up and carried her out; he stopped at the door, and looked over his shoulder at the Doctor.

"Thank you." Edward muttered, and then he ran out of the spaceship.

"Well…shall we go?" The Doctor said as he took Rose back into his arms. The four walked out of the room with the pods and made their way to the door which led out of the ship. After a few minutes of walking, they came to the main door. The Doctor was about to get his sonic screwdriver out when the door opened. There, in front of him, stood the Alien. It was taller than a bear, and it held a giant rifle in its hands.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rose muttered.

"Oh…hello," The Doctor said not nearly as cheerfully as he normally would have.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated and would help to speed up the writing process, thank you.**

The Alien looked them over, his gaze rested on the Doctor. The alien lifted his hand, it held a scanner, the scanner shot a light at the Doctor, and the alien scanned him.

"Time Lord…" he growled and aimed his rifle at the Doctors chest, "You'll make a fine edition to my collection, where the vampire failed, I will not."

"I'm in no mood to become part of your collection, while we're on the subject, you have no right to go around and take these creatures from their homes or dimension's." The Doctor fumed. The alien looked at him then shrugged and cocked the rifle.

"I don't take orders from a cowardly Time Lord." It growled. The Doctor sighed heavily; this was an extremely crappy day for him…couldn't he ever have just one good day, was that really too much to ask?

"Alright listen, if you know that I'm a Time Lord, then you know what I'm capable of doing, and therefore I advise you to just think for a moment before I lose my temper." He said.

"I have researched your past Doctor; you are not a violent man…"

"Oh, but I can be when threatened." The Doctor said menacingly, then it struck him. "What do you do with these aliens you catch?"

"I sell them to the highest bidder, Doctor, but sometimes I find a rare creature, and I lock it away for safe keeping." The alien grinned, Rose shivered at the thought, and Tintin paled.

"Thundering typhoons, that's horribly barbaric." Haddock said.

"Maybe to you puny human, but I find it fun to hunt things." The alien grinned at Haddock.

"Fun as it maybe, it's wrong!" The Doctor yelled. The Alien just stared unblinkingly at him.

"Who are you to tell me what is wrong and right, Doctor?" he said the Doctors name with malice.

"Oh I'm nobody important, but I'm sure the Judoon will love to hear about this." The Doctor smirked, the alien stiffened.

"You wouldn't dare." It growled.

"Oh I would. I'm sure they'd love to hear how you've been stealing beings out of time and space so you can sell them on the black market. You're a wanted Alien aren't you?" the Doctor said seriously. The Alien growled and lowered his rifle, and then it had an idea.

"I could kill you and your friends Doctor, before you could inform them." It said with a smile.

"Oh now see, that's where your wrong. They contacted me not too long ago, their almost here now." The Doctor said, the Alien lowered its weapon again in despair.

"I'll tell you what, you let us of your ship, return the other creatures home, and I won't tell them where you went."

The alien quickly agreed, unsure what else to do, he opened the door and let them out.

"Not a word Doctor or I'll hunt you down." The Alien said as the door closed. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it to the now closed door, he hit a button, and they walked away. After they walked a few feet into the tree's, the spaceship took off and vanished into the sky.

"You're not really going to let him get away, are you Doctor?" Haddock asked as they watched. The three turned to the Doctor as he stared up at the sky.

"Absolutely not." The Doctor growled, "I tagged his ship so they can pick him up." He turned to face the others and smiled.

"Well let's get you two back home shall we?" he asked cheerfully, Tintin nodded in response.

"Allonz-y!" With that the group walked back to the TARDIS.

When they arrived at the TARDIS, Haddock took Rose from the Doctor as he unlocked the phone box, and then they all climbed in. Tintin was shocked to see the inside, he walked in and out of it for a few moments while the Doctor went to the control panel, and Haddock carefully set Rose down. The Doctor walked to Rose and started to mend her crooked leg. One of her hands grabbed the Doctors shoulder, while the other hand grabbed the Captains, and she screamed as the Doctor mended her leg. Tintin ran back in when he heard her scream, he watched in shock and wonder at what the Doctor was doing.

When the Doctor finished mending her leg, he pulled her towards him, and held her as she cried. The only noise in the TARDIS was Rose quietly sobbing and the Doctor gently shushing her. Haddock and Tintin backed off a little to give them space. The company stood or sat in silence for fifteen minutes, Rose stopped crying as the pain subsided.

There was a sudden knock on the door; the Doctor looked up with an extremely annoyed look.

"What on Earth could it possibly be now?" he grumbled. Haddock turned to the door and opened it, there in front of the TARDIS, stood Edward and Bella.

"Billions of blue blistering barnacle's, what do you want now fairy princess?" Haddock said rolling his eyes. Bella put her hands on her hips and glared at the older man, Edward just stared at his toe's, and Tintin stood next to the Captain wondering who these two were.

"Edward told me what he did and he's here to apologies to the Doctor." Bella said the Doctors name in an extremely sweet manner, which made the Captain sick to his stomach.

"Well…go away." the Captain slammed the door, he turned around to see a half smiling Doctor, and Rose still sitting on the ground.

"I'll talk to them." The Doctor said. Tintin was beyond confused; he sat next to Rose as she filled him in on the situation, the Doctor left the TARDIS and closed the door behind him.

**Sorry it took so long had a horrible case of writers block. :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated, thank you.**

When the Doctor turned around he was suddenly bombarded, Bella had flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Oh Doctor, when I heard what my poor Edward had done, I was completely upset and insisted he come and apologize." Bella said she was squeezing him in her tight hug; it was getting hard for him to breathe.

"When he's done apologizing, you can take me to see the stars like you promised." Bella said breathlessly, the Doctor pushed her gently back and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"When did I say that?" he asked.

"When we first met, I knew you liked me, and I think I love you as well." Bella said she grabbed the Doctors coat, pulled him forward and kissed him. The Doctor pushed her back and stepping back he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Doctor I'm really sorry for what I did, I was trying to save the love of my life. I know you understand, because you love the blonde girl named Rose, don't you?" Edward said stepping forward as Bella stumbled into him. The Doctor just stared at the two, Edward stepped forward, and Bella grumbled about something.

"I have never hurt someone to save Rose, nor have I ever almost killed someone for her safety." The Doctor said coldly. Edward stared at the ground, as if he had disappointed someone he looked up to.

"I half accept your apology, only half, because I am not particularly happy that you hurt Rose and almost killed the Captain." The Doctor said, "Now if you don't mind, I have some things to do."

"But Doctor, I want to go with you, to see the stars and whatever is out there." Bella said stepping towards the Doctor, he walked over to them and said.

"No."

"Oh, fine Doctor. I will be here when you change your mind. Before you go, I just want to say, thanks for saving me." Bella said.

"I di-," the Doctor tried to say, Bella grabbed him again and kissed him, she didn't want the space man to leave her. The Doctor wiggled out of her grip, he looked at the two before turning and snapping his fingers, the TARDIS door opened. Bella stared in awe as he walked into the box and closed the door; the box made that horrible whirling noise and disappeared.

"I hope we see them again Edward, don't you?" Bella said longingly. Edward just stared at the place the police box had been, he silently hoped the Doctor, his friends and the aliens never came back.

Tintin sat next to Rose and stared at the inside of the TARDIS it was the weirdest looking thing he had ever seen. The Doctor walked over to Rose and helped her up, he still felt pretty bad about what happened to her.

"We're here; it's time for you boys to go home." The Doctor said as the TARDIS came to a stop. Haddock and Tintin opened the door; they were right in front of Marlinespike hall. Tintin ran out when he heard barking, Snowy jumped into the boys arms and licked him all over.

"I missed you too boy." Tintin whispered. Haddock walked out of the TARDIS in awe, his home looked so small compared to everything he had just done. The Doctor and Rose followed them out of the police box.

"Well now here we are safe and sound." The Doctor said; Haddock turned and shook the Doctors hand.

"Thank you Doctor, I owe you a big debt." The Doctor smiled, as he shook the Captains hand. Haddock let go and Tintin grabbed the Doctors hand and shook it as well.

"Thanks for saving me as well; I don't know where I would have ended up, and thank you for saving the Captain life." Tintin said smiling, he let go of the Doctor.

"You're both welcome." The Doctor said. Rose hugged Tintin goodbye, when she let go she walked up to the Captain and smiled. She threw her arms around the older man and hugged him, he tensed, but slowly relaxed after a moment, and he gentle put his arms around her and hugged the girl back. The Doctor smiled at a sudden thought that came to him; Haddock and Rose broke apart, she walked back to the Doctor and held his hand.

"Do you guys want to come in for a drink?" Tintin asked. Rose smiled at him, and the Doctor laughed.

"No, I'm afraid we have to get going, some other time perhaps." The Doctor said.

"I'll hold you to that promise Doctor." Haddock said smiling. Tintin and the Captain watched the two travelers get back into the blue box, they said goodbye one last time and closed the door, the blue box made the whirling noise, and the blue box disappeared.

"Do you think we'll see them again Captain?" Tintin asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Haddock stared at the place the box had been, he smiled at Tintin's comment.

"I don't know, he's a Time Lord, I believe that's how he put it, but he promised to have a drink with us, so I'll bet we'll see him soon." Haddock turned to the boy and smiled, the two friends hoped the Doctor would be back soon.

"Doctor you aren't going to keep that promise to them, are you?" Rose asked she knew all too well how busy they managed to get, the Doctor turned to her and smiled.

"Oh you never know Rose, we might be in the neighborhood and just pop in." he said.

"I'm glad we met them." Rose said, the Doctor grinned.

"So am I." he turned to the control panel. "Well where should we go next?"

"Anywhere." Rose grinned; she stood next to him and held his hand, turning to her still grinning he said.

"Allonz-y."

**I finally finished this one! Please review.**

**If you liked this book, check out the sequel; Tintin and the Blue Box (book 2): The Plaque**


End file.
